A cable such as a USB cable is used to transmit and receive data between electronic devices. The USB cable or the like is also used to supply power from a host device to another device. Moreover, a power supply unit such as a USB charging-compatible AC adapter supplies power to an electronic device via the cable such as the USB cable connected to the power supply unit.
Patent Document 1 proposes a technology that prevents a failure or the like of a device by turning off a power supply thereof in the event of an abnormal increase in temperature.